Notice me, sensei
by AngelScythe
Summary: Genos a toujours voulu que son sensei le remarque, que ce soit par ses attentions ou par une petite attention particulière qu'il lui a prévue...


**_Notice me, Sensei !_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Humour

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à ONE quant à la chanson il s'agit de « Notice me, Senpaï! » par… Nanda ?

Note : J'ai découvert ça hier (merci Mikukearu Kansan, je te hais) et je me suis mis le défi de l'écrire avec la musique en fond… J'assume tout !

* * *

Saitama se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. Quelle étrange impression il venait d'avoir ! Mais ce n'était que ça… Il se redressa et partit immédiatement dans la salle de bain. Pas qu'il y ait de réelles choses à faire mais depuis que Genos vivait avec lui, il ne pouvait plus s'étendre autant. Disons qu'il faisait un effort le matin et que ça s'arrêtait là. C'était bien assez, non ? Puis c'était Genos qui s'était imposé chez lui, après tout !

Le cyborg, justement, était dans la cuisine achevant un petit déjeuner traditionnel qui lui avait pris une grosse partie de la nuit comme tous les jours. Mais entre la préparation du poisson grillé et du riz sans oublier la soupe miso, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Il dressa la table devant la télévision de son professeur et n'omis pas de lui mettre la chaîne des informations. Il augmenta même le son pour que l'homme puisse l'entendre depuis la salle de bain. Et il resta là, comme un poteau téléphonique, jusqu'à ce que Saitama sorte de la pièce d'eau. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire mais son aîné se contenta de s'asseoir devant la table et d'engloutir son repas sans considération. Il reçut à peine un « merci » lancé la bouche pleine de riz.

Genos ne s'en offusqua pas et observa son profil. N'était-il pas adorable à se goinfrer tellement que des grains de riz lui tombaient sur le pantalon ? N'était-il pas extrêmement beau avec le jaune d'œuf qui lui avait gletté sur le menton ?

Les yeux noirs de Saitama restaient sur l'écran, inconscient du spectacle, dans tous les sens du terme, qu'il offrait à son… colocataire ?

\- … un monstre menace la ville W ! Annonça brusquement une journaliste.

Un véritable signal d'alarme pour Saitama qui s'essuya le visage avec son t-shirt et se leva.

\- J'y vais ! Lança-t-il.

Il attrapa son costume qu'il commença à enfiler.

\- Professeur ! Je peux vous accompagner ?

\- Ah… Oui, comme tu veux, Genos.

L'homme ajusta sa cape et sortit. Le cyborg courut à sa suite pour ne pas se faire distancer. Bien que ce fut plutôt l'inverse par la suite ! Il calquait chacun de ses mouvements au sien tandis qu'il gardait son regard rivé sur le visage lisse et serein de son professeur. Ce n'était pas comme si ses capteurs ne pouvaient pas le prévenir d'un quelconque danger.

Danger ? En présence de son professeur ? Ce mot était aboli !

Il pouvait alors se rassasier à cette magnifique expression qui détendait le moindre de ses traits.

Alors qu'ils courraient, Genos songeait à une particularité qu'il avait mise en place pour lui. Il avait hâte… Terriblement hâte !

µµµ

La ville W avait déjà perdu quelques bâtiments tandis qu'un gigantesque monstre se baladait allégrement dans les rues, ravageant tout sans le vouloir.

\- Reste là. Dit Saitama.

Simple exhortation qu'il ponctua d'une course vers cette créature. Inutile de perdre plus de temps que ça. Il avait encore ses animes qui passaient à la télévision et il ne voulait pas manquer le dernier épisode !

\- Professeur ! Encouragea Genos.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, il regarda, malgré la distance, le poing de Saitama s'enfoncer dans le monstre qui explosa immédiatement recolorant les environs.

\- Vous êtes le meilleur professeur ! Cria le peroxydé.

Des mots que Saitama n'entendrait sans doute pas car trop loin.

De toute façon, même s'il les avait criés devant lui, l'homme les aurait à peine relevés. Jamais son professeur ne l'avait remarqué à sa juste valeur. Il n'était même pas le Robin de son Batman !

Alors la hâte grimpait en lui tandis que son professeur revenait dans toute sa grâce et sa prestance, se curant le nez.

\- Professeur ! Vous n'en avez fait qu'une bouchée !

Saitama opina.

\- En un seul coup. Soupira-t-il.

\- Vous êtes le plus fort !

Il trottina vers lui, comblant la distance qui le séparait de l'homme à cette somptueuse démarche chaloupée.

\- Professeur, je tenais à vous montrer quelque chose !

\- On va manquer mon anime, tu me montreras ça à la maison.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger !

Saitama repartit en courant, Genos sur les talons. Bien sûr, il eut tôt fait de calquer ses mouvements aux siens, restant derrière lui. Aussi, il pouvait tout voir de sa belle course digne d'un pingouin. Ou d'une main délicate qui, d'un seul coup, venait gratter son postérieur. Quel honneur !

Ils filaient comme le vent et eurent tôt fait de retourner au petit appartement où Saitama s'empressa de mettre son anime.

Ouf !

Il n'en avait rien manqué !

Genos ne pouvait se résoudre à le déranger pendant ce moment de détente bien mérité. Il débarrassa la table rapidement mais discrètement pour éviter de lui boucher la vue. Il se retira ensuite dans la cuisine annexée pour faire la vaisselle et préparez le repas de midi. Le cyborg se permettait tout de même de rapides regards en sa direction pour observer ce corps d'Apollon.

µµµ

Bien sûr, Saitama ne lui avait pas reparlé de ce qu'il devait lui montrer. Mais ça ne gênait pas Genos qui posait le repas sur la table : des tempuras faites main, des onigris, une salade de navet et d'algues sans oublier des sushis qu'il avait pris deux heures à faire. Après tout, son professeur était un homme tellement occupé !

Comme plus tôt dans la journée, il le regarda engloutir ce repas sans la moindre considération. Mais quel plaisir de l'entendre lui dire « merci » et de voir son expression impassible signe qu'il se régalait !

Genos regarda vers la télévision et profita des publicités ! La voici son occasion dans l'emploi du temps d'Empereur de son professeur.

\- Professeur. Regardez !

Il désigna son bras et, plus exactement, une partie métallique. Saitama interrompit son trivial festin pour se pencher vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Demanda-t-il.

Genos se rapprocha encore pour lui permettre de regarder plus à son aise. C'est alors qu'il vit clairement des lettres européennes.

S-A-I-T-A-M-A.

\- … Genos…

\- Professeur ! Sourit Genos.

Enfin, l'heure de gloire ! Il se pencha vers lui, espérant ce dont il rêvait éveillé depuis des jours à présent : un baiser. Que les lèvres de son professeur devaient être douces. Puisqu'il était doué en tout, il était certainement capable de baiser divin ! Et il n'osait imaginer ce que des muscles comme ceux de son aîné pouvaient être agréables lors de câlin !

\- Tu m'avais caché que tu avais été créé à la préfecture de Saitama ! Ça nous fait un point en commun !

\- Euh…

Genos écarquillait les yeux en regardant l'homme terminer d'engloutir d'innocents sushis.

\- J'ai encore faim après ça, moi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Udon ?

\- Euh… Oui ! Je vais directement vous en acheter !

Il se leva et, encore un peu désarçonné, partit rapidement hors de l'appartement. Il attendit que la porte se ferme pour regarder son biceps maintenant orné du plus beau nom qui lui eut été donné d'entendre, lire ou voir.

Son professeur n'avait pas compris…

Quelle déception…

Mais il était ravi de porter son nom dans son métal ! Et demain serait un autre jour ! Il lui restait un million de possibilités pour que, un jour, Saitama le remarque !


End file.
